Stand by your Side
by soulshifter98
Summary: Romano was given an assignment in English class. " Research and present something on love " Easy enough right ?Well its pretty hard when your love falls for another. HighSchool AU Spamano,Gerita if you squint


" Ok class " the teacher began." since we are now done reading Romeo and Juliet , you are to do a research on love can be ranged from happily ever after love or a doomed love, this is an independent research and it can be presented in anyway blah blah blah blah "

Romano drowned out the teachers annoying voice as he laid his head down on the he didn't need to come up with something this stupid ,love ?Tch get real people there is no such thing as true love..the only love in this world would be doomed love. Romano sighed as he sat up and started to doodle little nothings on his desk,a few minutes into it he scribbled it out and let his eye wonder around the the other side of the room he saw his younger brother Feliciano, talking to his stupid potato head German, ,that damn German he will certainly have another talk with Feliciano on the importance of staying away from potato heads like him. Romano 'eyes wondered some more and soon he found his eyes land on a certain Spaniard,Antonio to .a small blush started to grow on his face and he quickly turned said teen saw Romano turn and smiled softly at him,giving him a small wave.

Romano ,in turn, rolled his eye and mouth to him that he needed to pay attention.  
Antonio was about to mouth something back until a ruler came slamming down on Romano's desk.

" ! since you see to think you have better things to do " she said,looking at Antonio when she did."why dont you be the first to present your well research report tomorrow ?"

" wait its tomorrow ?' he said ,a little confused

" well if you weren't making googly eyes maybe you would have heard that now would you ?"

Romano's face blush with embarrassment as some people in the class chuckled a bit.

Romano muttered an 'understood' and the teacher continued her after the bell rang for school to end, everyone quickly s and left the took his sweet ass time ,knowing the teacher couldn't leave till all the students were could tell she was getting mad so that made him go even after a few more minutes he decided it was time to go and simply grabbed his messenger bag ( made out of Italian leather mind you ) and walked out the walked down the hallway and spotter his quickly opening it to put some books away ,and in the corner of his eyes he saw two familiar of them was clearly ,Antonio and the other was...that girl from Belgium ..what was her name ? oh ya Belle .The two of them looked like they were having a good time...two much of a good time and wait are they ... holding hands ? wait not just holding hands they are .Romano watched them as his long time crush kiss,Belle on lips .Everythng seem to be running in slow motion after that,Romano quickly closed his locker and ran outside.

'that damn bastard' he thought as he fought the tears from spilling ' why didnt he see that i like him '

When Romano came home he mutter a hello to his brother and grandpa and quickly walked up to his room ,closed the door and sat on his sat there for a good half an hour before the thought of Homework occurred to pulled out his binder and started to do some meaningless equations .Than he flipped through his English class assignment his

" Ah damn it this is just great how am i supose to think about true love when mine stabbed me "

He sat there for a good hour thinking of a good " doomed love " theme till finally after another half hour it hit him.

* * *

The late school bell rang through the halls of Hetalia high and everyone was running to there class afraid of being caught by the hall monitor , quickly sliped into class as the teacher continue to write on the board.

" Romano?" he teacher asked.,so nice of you to join us are you ready ?"

He silently cursed under his breath how in the hell did she know he was there her back was turned ,eh .. creepy .

" Si"

Romano,duged through his binder to find the piece of paper he he found it the paper he was looking for he turned to the class .He instantly looked straight at Antonio and just let  
the words flowed through his mouth has if he recited it a hundred times , and who knows maybe he did.

**You bastard look what you did.**

**you ripped my heart out.**

**stole it.**

**sold it.**

**And went on with life.**

**I was never good enough.**

**Not like that girl.**

**She can make you truly smile.**

**I cant.**

**She can cook and clean.**

**I cant.**

**She give birth to the children you want.**

**I cant.**

**Ill just have to stay by your side**

**And watch you raised your children.**

**Grow old with your wife.**

**And be truly happy.**

**If you can do that , than i can also be happy.**

**Even though**

**Day after day ill be reminded**

**That i cant have you.**

**You bastard cant you see.**

**Ti amo**

* * *

**Hey everyone , this is a little spamano oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone it was a bit rushed sorry about that but i think it came out good. the poem is ,MINE so if you want to use it for anything ask me FIRST sadly i dont own hetalia and most likely never would be highly appreciated along with FAVORITE and little peeks at my PROFILE.**

**Don't be afraid of the review button :D its your friend ~**


End file.
